forgeofempiresfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Pafton/Content Moderators
This is basically a blog post which consolidates all information that one might need about being a Content Moderator (CM) on this wiki. Since being is a CM is the first step of management in this wiki, therefore it is imperative that a proper guide should be there explaining all the roles they are to perform. Context of CMs on FoE Wiki Historically, FoE Wiki was not one to have CMs. However, with the growing size and ever-increasing community, coupled with dissatisfactory performance of some admins, the need was felt to expand the management by the addition of CMs. Generally, a CM doesn't remain one for long over here and is soon promoted to an admin's post. Of course, this solely lies at the discretion of the Main Admin. Our wiki is pretty liberal in the choosing of CMs, when compared to some of the others out there. This is partly due to the fact that we lack a driven community. Anybody who has a decent edit count, and is regularly active, can soon hope to be a CM. Of course, basic etiquette has to be followed. A rude person, no matter if he's been on the site for the past 7 years, will of course not be made a CM. How do I become a CM? Before considering this position, it is imperative to know of the criteria that's required to qualify as a CM: *Active on the wiki, making at least some edits a week. *Not a newcomer, and should have more than 100 total edits. *Basic formatting and page layout knowledge. *Preferrable if plays on the BETA server. If you find that you fit this criteria, then becoming a CM is a fairly easy process on our wiki. A person can become one through 2 ways: 1. Self - Nomination A person desiring to become a CM can merely drop a message on my wall informing me of his/her intentions. I will go through his/her credentials and activity rate. 2. Nomination by Management A member of the management (Main Admin/Admin/CM) who is active on the wiki can personally nominate someone whom they feel fits the criteria. The third step is common to both the methods. Either the member of management, or me, after selecting the member, will post the name of the concerned candidate on the Discord chatroom. Provided no one has any objection, the selected candidate shall become one. Powers & Responsibilities A CM has the following powers: *Deleting and moving protected pages *Deleting and moving files *Undeleting pages and files *Rollback *Re-upload files *Protecting and unprotecting pages *Editing protected pages Aside from these powers and abilities, a CM also has to perform the following duties: *Creation, Maintenance and Regular updates of new content *Establish a rapport with the community by being a frequent commenter and responder *Answer queries and questions of players both on the article comments as well as their message walls *Be active on Discord chatroom and moderate the channels *Cooperate and communicate with the other admins on a regular basis *Be willing to discharge any other duties, as and when instructed by the management (In certain cases, some of the aforementioned duties might be relaxed. Of course, the decision to do so, and to what extend, depends on the management) As of 13.06.2019, all members of the admin team have been allotted different spheres of the wiki, based on whatever they are proficient in. The CM also will be allotted a sphere based on his/her performance or by the decision of the Main Admin. What's Beyond CM? After 2-3 months since appointment, the Main Admin will chair a review meeting of the management. If the CM has a good edit count, and is active on the wiki, friendly, helpful, courteous etc., quick to learn, adept and prompt in response and creation, then the management shall promote the CM and make him/her and administrator. Of course, this depends on the present scenario of the wiki. An important rule to note is that unexplained absences of 2 months or more will result in a termination of rights. The concerned CM shall be served a notice before this. Also, if at any point of time the management feels that the CM has become more of a hindrance on the wiki, they shall reserve the right to dismiss them, with proper reasoning of course. So what are you waiting for? Message me now and enjoy the regal gold colour that comes with being a Content Moderator! Category:Blog posts